The present disclosure relates to networks and, more specifically, to using timestamps to analyze network topologies.
Ethernet is a computer technology used for communicating over a local area network (LAN). A method of organizing data for transfer over an Ethernet computer network uses Ethernet frames as data units. In this method, data or commands that are transferred over the network may be broken up into the Ethernet frames, which are small portions of data.